Revenge Play
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: So Sirius slipped up and let Ryoga know Durbe and Rio were dating. No big deal. Certainly not big enough to play the Revenge game...right? - Done by suggestion from ievanbarian. Only rated because it's Sirius and I'm paranoid.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Revenge Play**

**Humor/Romance**

**Durbe/Rio/OC**

**So Sirius slipped up and let Ryoga know Durbe and Rio were dating. No big deal. Certainly not big enough to play the Revenge game...right? - Done by suggestion from ievanbarian.**

* * *

Revenge Play

* * *

"Sirius!" Durbe snapped from behind the door to his brother's bedroom.

If Sirius hadn't the self-control he gained after months of training, he would have jumped out of his seat. So instead, he jerked his head to face the door, his face paling at the tone of voice Durbe had taken with him.

"Okay, what did I do this time?" he thought to himself.

"Yeah, Durbe-nii," he called. "I'm working on my homework right now. What's up?"

Durbe paused outside.

This wasn't good.

"Why don't you open the door so I can talk to you directly?" Durbe finally asked.

"Uh, sure," Sirius said, getting up and making his way to his door. Then he gulped as he turned the knob, peering through the crack with a worried eye. "Hi. I don't recall asking for your help in History today."

"This is a history of a different kind," Durbe said, his eyes snapping with a silent rage.

"Okay," Sirius drawled, motioning to his bed. "Sit down then."

"I'll only be here for a moment," Durbe said, folding his arms across his chest. "I wanted to speak to you about something important."

Yep. Sirius screwed something up big time. Only question was...what?

"How about you just give me the hatchet and get it over with?" Sirius asked. "I can only take so much suspense, you know."

Durbe nearly growled under his breath. But instead, he remained calm and – as Sirius put it – 'gave him the hatchet.'

"Did you inform Ryoga that I was courting Rio?" Durbe asked.

Sirius froze. "Did you just say 'courting?'" he asked.

"Let me rephrase," Durbe sighed. "Did you let it slip that Rio and I were dating?"

Whoops.

"So," Sirius drawled, "you heard?"

Durbe nodded.

Sirius' face twisted into a 'I'm scared, yet not going to show it' expression.

Then he looked to the side. "Maybe," he said evasively.

He was so badly in for it. Durbe would make sure of it.

"I thought we had an understanding that you were not to tell Ryoga until we were ready," Durbe said, his voice bordering on growl. "He is fiercely protective of Rio."

"I couldn't help it," Sirius whined, his shoulders sagging. "It just slipped out."

* * *

Flashback.

Ryoga growled, his eyes locked on the Barian before him. "Why am I working with you on this stupid project?" he asked.

"Probably the same reason I'm working with you," Sirius responded. "Because Fate wanted to play a stupid joke."

Ryoga turned away while Sirius looked through the instructions for their project. "I thought my partner was supposed to be Durbe," he said, going through the project on his own end.

"Sorry," Sirius responded. "Durbe was unavailable, seeing as how he had a date."

"A date?" Ryoga asked.

Sirius could feel a chill go up his spine when he heard that. "Uh," went Sirius. "I mean, he had an appointment he had to keep."

"Oh really?" Ryoga asked. "With who?"

"I can't answer that," Sirius said.

There, Ryoga flashed him a nasty glare. "And why's that?"

"Because Rio said she'd kill me if I answered you," Sirius began, moments before freezing at Ryoga's aura.

"They aren't doing anything together, are they?"

"No!" Sirius exclaimed. "Of course not. They're just studying."

"Rio didn't tell me that she was studying with Durbe."

"That's because they planned on going to the movies after and they didn't want to raise suspicions," Sirius mumbled.

Then he froze again.

Ryoga's aura just increased.

By about three thousand points.

* * *

Durbe slapped his head.

"I said I was sorry, alright!?" Sirius snapped. "It just slipped out!"

"You could have remained silent and not given him the opportunity to pull a Nancy Drew on you," Durbe sighed.

"Do **not** use book references on me!" Sirius shouted. "So I slipped up. What do you expect me to do about it? Use Limited Barian's Force on him and hope he forgets it? Let me tell you now, it doesn't work." ←[Already tried it on Antares.]

Durbe gave him a major glare. "I hadn't dreamed of having you do that," he said. "But just be aware," he turned towards the door; "you shall receive your punishment."

Sirius began to sweat. "You came all the way to my room to tell me that you plan on punishing me in the future?" he asked. "What should I be on the lookout for?"

"I don't know yet," Durbe admitted. "How about you just be wary for the rest of the week?"

With that, he left the room, leaving a very confused – if not freaked out – Sirius.

Then Sirius fell to his bed, his face held in his hands. "Oh, Barian World," he muttered. "I'm screwed."

* * *

Durbe sat down on the couch in the BARian, his arms folded across his chest as he thought of his brother's punishment. Thanks to his little slip, Ryoga took away several of Rio's privileges – including, but not limited to – phone after 6, visiting friends for a month without adult supervision (Shark), and sneaking out after midnight so she could visit people behind his back. (He put a padlock on her window to make sure of it.) That left Durbe with the punishment-thinking part.

For now.

"Now let's see," he said to himself. "What **can** I do to Sirius as a suitable punishment? He doesn't have an allowance and I can't ground him. Sitting him in a corner won't work either." ←[**Never** worked.] "So what exactly can I do?"

Suddenly, his phone rang. In the time it takes to blink an eye, he pulled his phone out and turned it on. Waiting for him was a text message.

From Rio.

Durbe smiled. She managed to get her phone from her brother after all.

"**Hi, Durbe. Did u talk 2 Sirius?**"

Durbe responded.

"**Yes. He had no intention of mentioning our courting.**"

The answer came rolling back.

"**U don't have to write like that, u know.**"

Durbe sighed. There she went again. Lecturing him on his choice of words.

"**Back 2 the matter at hand.**"

"**:)**"

He thought she'd like how he wrote that.

"**I can not think of a punishment for Sirius. He did not mean 2 let it slip, and no simple punishment would effect him.**"

"**Good point.**"

Durbe simply stared at the phone's blue screen for a minute or two. He was beginning to wonder if he should respond to her or just wait for her own response.

"**Do you happen to have any i-**"

He stopped when a message came blasting onto the screen.

"**OOH! OOH! I have an idea!**"

Durbe was suddenly very grateful that she was not in front of him. That would have stung his ears.

"**and what might that be?**"

Rio's answer practically typed itself onto the screen.

"**Tell me. Does Sirius like Heartland? The theme park?**"

"**Abhors it. Why?**"

"**:D**"

Durbe was beginning to wonder where this was going.

* * *

(Half an hour after school the next day.)

Sirius slowly packed up his school books. Finally, detention was over. He hadn't thought that a half hour could possibly turn into a seven hour study hall.

Served Sirius right, though; going through a food fight like that. Though, in his own defense, Ryoga WAS the one who started it. He chose to stuff a Tootsie Roll in Sirius' mouth as 'revenge.' And he KNEW that Sirius gagged when it came to sweets. Naturally, Mr. Kay believed that Sirius intended on spilling his lunch all over Ryoga after.

As did the stupid principal.

Maybe calling him a 'foolish human' wasn't the best idea after all.

A sigh escaped him at the large amount of homework that Mr. Kay had given them. "How do they expect kids to finish all this **and** the project that's due at the end of the week?" he asked himself. "Not even Takeshi could finish this in a day."

That time, a groan escaped him. He was not in the mood for books that day.

But what followed him certainly wasn't what he saw coming.

His D-Gazer started ringing incessantly in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and turned it on.

Then his blood froze when he found that his brother was contacting him.

"_Sirius,_" he said.

Sirius bit his lip. "H-Hi, Durbe-nii. What's up?" he asked, suddenly remembering what Durbe had told him the previous night.

"_I need you to meet me at Heartland,_" Durbe said simply.

"Back up," Sirius said, regaining his composure. "You want me to go to a theme park. Why?"

"_Just get over here,_" Durbe said, his eyes flashing pink as the D-Gazer turned off.

Sirius froze. "Who knew that pink was such an intimidating color?" he asked himself. "Hang on. Heartland?" He cast his backpack a deadpanned gaze. More specifically, to the Duel Monsters spirit that jumped out of it and looked at him.

Little Corvus.

"Could this be his punishment?" Sirius asked the puppy. "Taking me to a stupid theme park?"

Corvus yipped while Sirius hit his head against the wall. "If so, it's gonna work," Sirius moaned.

* * *

(At Heartland Theme Park.)

Lyra looked this way and that worriedly. "I wonder where Rio-chan is," she said, her hand up against her lips. "She's late."

"Huh? Lyra-chan?"

Instantly, her head jerked to the side.

Sirius was making his way over to her, his backpack slung over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought Okaa-san sent you on a mission in Barian World."

"She did," Lyra said. "But then she changed her mind or something. Told me that Rio-chan wanted to talk to me and told me to meet her at the Heartland Theme Park."

"Why here?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "She could have easily talked to you at the Tower."

"I know," she said softly. "And I brought it up to her, but she said, 'No, it has to be over here.'"

"That's weird," Sirius breathed, turning this way and that so he could find his brother.

Imagine his surprise when he found that his brother was nowhere to be seen.

The dots were quickly connected. "Why that little-" he growled.

"Um...Sirius-san?" Lyra asked, prompting the boy in question to turn his head. In her dainty hands were two tickets. Probably something that Rio gave her. "So long as we're here, would you like to go around the park? While we're waiting?"

Sirius wanted to refuse. He wanted to tell her that the two of them had been totally set up, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, the word, "Sure," came unbidden to his lips.

Following that, he had the desire to smack his head until he got a concussion. But his hands finally learned how to glue themselves to his pants pockets.

He was stuck. No doubt about that. He didn't have the heart to take back his affirmation, but he didn't have the stomach to handle those rides.

All he did have...was a desire to throttle his brother the next chance he got.

"Sirius-san?"

The mention of his name brought him out of his own revenge plans. He blinked for a moment, then looked at Lyra's outstretched hand.

Then he smiled. "Alright," he said. "But not too many rides, okay?"

Lyra smiled brightly. "Okay," she said, beaming happily.

Sirius' smile turned into a grin. Then he took her hand and found – much to his surprise – that she had a strong pull. He was going to have to remind her to learn self-control the next chance he got.

But after looking up at the one of the rides that Lyra was certain to force him on, he had to wonder if he would **get** a chance.

* * *

Lyra laughed like a giddy young girl as she got off one of the rides and spun herself around. "That was fun," she said. "Wouldn't you agree, Sirius-san?"

Sirius didn't really have the ability to answer her at that point, sadly. He was in a rather dizzied state from the ride. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls and his tongue felt like sandpaper.

It reminded him of cats.

He hated cats.

"Sirius-san? Are you feeling alright?" Lyra asked, slightly worried.

"I'm fine," Sirius choked out. "Just a little dizzy."

Lyra smiled. "Do you want me to help you sit down?"

"Nah," Sirius replied. "I'll be fine in a second or two."

He then looked up to the sky. The sun was beginning to set at last. "I don't think Durbe and Rio are coming, Lyra," he said.

Lyra looked to the sky herself. Then she smiled. "So should we be heading back?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said, all the while wiping the sweat off his head. "Want me to walk you home?"

Lyra raised an eyebrow at the thought. "Are you steady enough to do that?" she asked.

Sirius nodded, showing just how steady he'd become over the course of twenty seconds by walking over to her with a smile on his face. "Well?" he asked.

"Okay, I'm convinced," Lyra said teasingly. "You may escort me to my apartment."

Sirius smiled again.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

Taking her hand, he started for the outside of Heartland, leaving the rides and terrible-tasting candies behind them.

* * *

The young couple walked through Heartland City, the sun's gentle rays touching their shoulders. Lyra, though she didn't wish to admit to it, was beginning to doze off while she was walking. Sirius, however, did notice and smiled. "You tired?" he asked.

"A little bit," Lyra said softly. "Don't worry, though. I won't fall asleep on you like the last time."

Sirius chuckled lightly and pulled her onto his back. "Huh?!" Lyra exclaimed. "Sirius-san?"

"You're tired," Sirius defended. "Don't go saying that you won't pass out on me. You said that the last time, and the first thing you did was smother me."

Lyra blushed a deep cherry red as she buried her face in his shirt. "But-" she began.

"Don't go saying you're heavy either," Sirius interrupted. "It's not gonna work."

Lyra buried her head even deeper, taking in his soothing scent.

Calming...soothing...almost minty.

She couldn't stop herself from dozing off after a while. "Sirius-san," she breathed, closing her eyes and embracing sleep.

Sirius smiled softly and looked at Lyra's sleeping face.

Her soft, snow white, sleeping face.

She almost looked like a child. Almost.

"Sleep tight, Lyra-chan," he said. "Thanks for the day."

* * *

_Click._

The shutter of a camera was easily heard. As well as the snicker that followed it.

"We got it," a voice said.

"Agreed," another agreed. "Looks like our plan was successful."

The first one nodded as the second one wrapped his arm around her.

Then a chuckle escaped the first. "Onto Phase Two?"

The second one nodded.

* * *

(The next morning.)

Lyra let out a yawn as she and Sirius made their way to school. "Thanks for carrying me home, Sirius-san," she said. "I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep."

"It's okay," Sirius responded, his hands resting in his pockets. "Just try to manage your sleeping patterns a little better. Falling asleep at 4:30 PM is okay, as long as you have a couch or something."

Lyra just had to be funny. "Or you?" she asked, brushing her head against his arm, causing the young Guardian to blush.

"W-Whatever," he said, turning his head away so she couldn't see his bright pink cheeks.

Lyra chuckled. Sirius was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Lyra-chan!" Kotori's voice suddenly rang out, prompting them both to turn to face her.

Curiosity swept through them when they noticed the D-Pad in her hand.

"Kotori-san," Sirius said.

"What's the matter?" Lyra asked.

"Nothing," Kotori said happily. "Just wanted to congratulate the two of you."

"For what?" Sirius asked. "Making it to school on time?"

Kotori paused. "You don't know about this?" she asked, showing him what was on the D-Pad.

Then their faces exploded into a cherry red hue.

A picture of Sirius carrying Lyra piggyback.

With a caption that read, "**Our precious moment.**"

"What on...?" Lyra began.

"Barian World!?" Sirius completed.

"I'm sorry," Kotori said, backing away slightly. "I thought you guys put it up."

"Do I look like I'd attract attention like this!?" Sirius snapped.

"Who did this?" Lyra asked, her hands held against her warm cheeks.

"Honestly," Sirius growled. "It's like someone was out to get-"

He froze.

The dots were slowly being connected.

"Well," Kotori began, "see you after school. Sorry. So sorry."

Then she raced away as Sirius began to grow steamier by the minute.

Three...

Two...

One...

"DURBE!"

* * *

The Revenge Game was over.

The final score: Durbe and Rio, 1. Sirius, zilch.

* * *

**D.T.B: FINALLY! I don't know why, but this one oneshot took me forever to write.**

**Sirius: I can see why. Now excuse me. [walks away]**

**D.T.B: Don't kill Durbe! We just got him back!**

**Sirius: I! DO! NOT! CARE!**

**Lyra: Sirius-san! It wasn't entirely his fault.**

**Sirius: Do not defend my brother!**

**Lyra: But I'm not defending him! O.O**

**D.T.B: Lovers quarrel. Let's stay out of it. In the meantime, thank you, ievenbarian, for your suggestion. Hopefully, it worked to some degree. Please review, everybody.**


End file.
